This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatic feeding of sheets into a typing apparatus for the automated typing of corresponding material on separate sheets.
To partially automate the typing process and increase the typing rate, automatic sheet feeder means have been devised for manually operated typewriters in which a single sheets, carbon pack set and the like is fed into the typewriter by autucation of the platen. A satisfactory automatic sheet feeder means of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,748. As more fully disclosed therein, the sheets to be sequentially fed into the typewriter are carried by a storage unit mounted immediately above the conventional platen. The blank sheets are stored immediately above a pair of feed rollers with means provided to allow a single sheet to drop down between the rollers. The feed rollers in turn are coupled to the platen and are driven from the conventional platen ratchet drive which is coupled to a motor. When the motor is energized, the unit provides automatic feeding of a new sheet into the typewriter. As the sheet is filled, it moves upwardly into a storage compartment in the storage unit. The feed system also includes an interlocking mechanically activated switch responsive to the incoming new sheet to insure continued movement thereof until it is moved inwardly to appropriately align the first line position in the typewriter. Once introduced, the typewriter operator activates the typewriter in accordance with the conventional manner. Thus, the operator activates the feeder to automatically feed the paper through the unit. The system thus permits delivery of the sequential sheets in the proper order and in an essentially automatic manner in response to the manual operation of the typewriter. The system thus eliminates the need of the operator separately inserting sheets and/or the necessity of using a continuous form.
Electric typewriters have been developed with computerized control for reproducing of previously typed material upon sheets which are controlled through a special magazine or form. The material when first typed is recorded in a suitable memory means such as a punched tape, magnetic tape or the like. The stored material may be reproduced by feeding of the memory unit into computer means of the typewriter which responds to reproduce the stored material in appropriate form on the typing forms inserted into the typewriter. In such systems, a continuous form is generally employed or a special computer control for the paper feed. Although such devices improve the capability of the electric computerized typewriters, the control is interrelated to the memory unit with the paper sheet being directly controlled by the tape and interrelated typing apparatus.